


Course Of Action

by Sanxkei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanxkei/pseuds/Sanxkei
Summary: Losing himself in the taste of alcohol, leaving tears and pain awaits to Madara. As he clings to the promises he made, hoping for a peace but pride stops him.





	1. Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But Broken Live On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508059) by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown). 



He stared at the battlefield. Tired. Helpless. As for someone who lost too much he kept staring at the bodies of his own blood. _Uchiha_. A name that he himself he can't recall. The mission suceeded but with the sacrifice of his own sense of self. He promised and broke it like himself. All he wanted was peace yet his people are continuously dying. He kept staring. At the graves of his brothers. Izuna was the last one remaining. The last one who keeps him from his own insanity. "To protect my clan. My family." he thought. Shoving his dream again at the deepest part of his mind.

After the funeral, he headed back to his house only to hear a muffled sobs of his brother in the room. He can't dare to knock on the door. It was his own fault after all. Guilty, he left to the nearest forest. Losing himself by drinking a little bit of alchohol. Running away with a limited time. Came back with puffy eyes in few hours later.

Weeks later, he disappears from time to time when he's not needed, only to be seen again walking unbalanced. No one dared to tell him on his features with his scowling.  
Midnight he goes back to his house. While walking in the kitchen. He was found by Izuna with a disppointment look.

"Nii-san, are you drinking again?"

"You don't need to ask on something you already know, Izuna." Asking same thing again. It was really annoying.

"Well I do."

"And?"

"You have been drinking weekly since Touma-nii-san died."

Izuna scanning at him. Judging. He looked away. Madara know too well what Izuna meant.

"Why does have to do with you, Izuna? I have been only drinking on my own time and doesn't concern you as long I don't fuck up while I do my responsibilities." he replied with a little bit high voice he usually makes.

Tipsy at best. Flushed cheeks. He much more easier to rile up. In a bad way. He knows the course of the conversation yet he can't stop.  
His mind is clouded with the thoughts of accusations. Call out of his actions. How weak he is. Broken promises with one remaining string of sanity.  
He tried to walked away in hopes of not deteriorating themselves.

"Gonna ran away? Heh. Face them, brother." as Izuna spat. He wanted a better words for his older brother but with the reply earlier. He can't.

"Face what? Izuna. Tell me right in my face _what_." Frowning. Chin high as Madara replied.

"Touma-nii-san died. The senju killed them and you're here drinking. Not fucking up you're responsibilities, ughhh. You are considering of their wretched alliance, are you?"

It was no time for that. The truce was issued 3 days ago. He was given one week to think it over. Did Izuna just came here to just to tell that? No.  
Madara stood still. Silent. His mind goes on different route of thinking.

"No. That's not you wanted to tell me. I know you, Izuna. Pathetic excuse for something you really wanted to tell."

"What–!"

"Just fucking tell me that I was weak! I can't protect any shit. Just tell me like those rumors do. Just tell me!"

And just like that the talk ended with a destroyed table. Madara sleeping away his anger. Izuna walking out and tears falling.

The morning came with headache and regret. He knows that his little brother was just worried. His actions was unacceptable.  
He walked out of his room. He almost got tripped with the bottle of water and some sort of pills in the doorway. When he reached at the kitchen, the table was gone.


	2. Meeting

“What the hell. Where’s the table?”

Madara look around with a bottle and pills in his hands. Staring the kitchen won't bring it back so he sat back to his couch. He pretty much remembered everything about yesterday. He drank, goes back to his house to snap back at his little brother and destroyed a certain part of the table. He drinks the water that Izuna left at the doorway, he probably left it there in retaliation of last night's events.

He has a meeting with the elders today. He has to convince them of the Alliance. Grumpy, he walked outside.

"I took it for repair. You really did a number on it." The purple haired woman smiled as she stands outside the porch.

"You don't have to, Naori."

"Just like any other shinobi you also get stressed. You may snap with your hangover in the meeting today.  
I'm here to aid you of the possible problems that may arise."

Naori Uchiha. One of the few people who actually can be straightforward on Madara. She is one of few trusted people outside his brothers. Cunning and strong.  
She's more impatient as her closest friend was captured two weeks ago but that's not the only reason she wanted the same thing as Madara do.

"Well I'm gonna ignore that you entered at my house without telling me just to take the table."

"I bumped into Izuna yesterday. He was crying so I checked you up today. You didn't reply to my call so I just entered. I do apologize for it."

"What did he say?" there was a slight hesitation in the question.

"He just greeted me and walked away. He's probably waiting now along with the elders."

"I'll just have to convince those old geezers." grimaced at the words.

"I'll be supporting you."

"I know."

* * *

 

  
With all person present, Madara with Izuna, Naori and Hikaku in his side as they gather round in the table. The meeting started.

"To fight is the only answer, Madara. You can't just accept on the lies they present. With the small rations and weapons they can stab us in the back." the old man in front of him spoke. It was Akihiko Uchiha.

"Instead the consideration on their words you should strategize on how are you going to lessen their numbers when encountered at a mission." this time the old woman added. Tsuru Uchiha.

The persons around them added their agreements.

"The Senjus has hostages in their side. We can't simply ignore it. They are willing to return them unscathed as long we cooperate." Madara countered.

Izuna is irritated at the words. How could he forgive them when they killed their brothers? If they can, they will point their kunai in their throats.

"Madara, I agree that the lives of the youngins are important but we have to sacrifice in order to achieve a greater compensation." Hiromasa Uchiha spoke.

Naori's left twitched. She can't believe the words of a man who has family. Sacrifice? The young ones has to suffer on their selfishness? Hikaku noticed her hands.  
Trembling in anger as she clutches her own clothes underneath the table. Hikaku also does not agree on Hiromasa's words. He has a little brother and  
the thought of letting him die for the death of his enemies makes his blood boil.

"Hiromasa-sama, don't you think that's too much? Can you imagine your own kid sending to battle just to die?" Hikaku retorted. Trying to be calm as much as possible.

"I imagine them dying as warrior, kid. I will honor their death as he fought to reduce the Senjus' lives." Hiromasa responded. Traditionalist. Believing a great death will be found in battle. Vengeance and Hatred.

"I can't imagine Izuna dying for that. Honoring their death? Great way to romanticizing the loss of someone, Hiromasa. Your clan and actions means to nothing to death.  
When you die then everything your effort put in is useless." Madara scowled. How much words does he need to tell their mindset is idiotic?

Izuna was touched by his words but he can't still give in to the idea of trusting to the enemies who killed their family and friends.  
Hiromasa is silent, forming words to sway Madara and he observed Izuna at his side. He immediately knew what the young man thinks.

"Touma died recently. Are you trying to ignore your brother's death, Madara? hmm. What do you think, Izuna?" wicked remark and Hiromasa replies. The topic was taboo yet he dared.

"How dare you bring his-"

"Nii-san! I don't agree on letting any more of our people dying but I also don't agree giving them our trust. Especially they killed Touma-nii." Izuna looked in his brother. Hiromasa smiles. He know Madara's weakness and takes advantage in it.

"Madara said cooperation. We simply comply to them for our captured peoples' sake." Naori is trying to hide her frown.

"Or is it because of your man? Naori, do you really want to let such dangerous thing happen because of your own selfishness?" Hiromasa probe.

Naori almost snapped but stopped Hikaku by holding her hand. He knew the man was trying to rile them up.

" _Your selfish desire_ for revenge will get everyone to their deaths. Not just the young ones, Hiromasa-sama." Hikaku pointed out.

"I guess we should know decide on taking action of what the clan really needs. We will agree on the alliance as long they are going to return them alive and well.  
This meeting is not to ask your permission but to give you my decision as the final say." Madara said like how he give his final orders in the battlefield.

The people inside the room started talking. Filling the room with complaints. You can compare it in the market. There's no difference.

"You are getting conceited, Madara!" Akihiko's voice rose.

"I can't let any more of deaths to be added!" Madara's headache is starting to worsen. "Hikaku is right. If we blind ourselves in hate, it will annihilate the entire clan. What is there to protect when everything is decimated!" This time Madara shouted.

The place once filled with voices is now silent and that Madara ended the meeting despite the bitter faces and unsaid protests. The elders slowly started to leave.  
Madara, Naori, Hikaku and Izuna is the only person in the room.

"Why?" Izuna is starting to understand the reason of Madara's disappearance. With his words earlier, someone has influenced his older brother. The Senju.  
He doesn't know who. Probably Hashirama. Izuna glared at him.

"No. Don't mind me." He walked out.

"He's starting to notice it. Naori, I guess your plan is failing." Hikaku voiced out.

"For now, we have to be careful."

"Well Madara you should lessen your drinks. I will be the one doing it this time. Touka said she'll be the one bringing the wine." Naori smiled.

Madara grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naori is so ironic lmao.


End file.
